Say, I love you
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Secuil kisah tentang Mikasa dan Levi.../ "Say, I love you Heicou.." / "Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Jean ?" / bad sumarry / RR / LevixMika slight LevixPetra..


**Say, I Love You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SnK milik Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Riva x Mika**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading mina-san :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa duduk sembari menatap bintang-bintang yang menari di langit malam yang menyihir siapa pun yang melihatnya untuk kagum akan keindahannya. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya, Mikasa masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ketenangan malam begitu menghanyutkannya untuk melupakan sekitarnya. Waktu sudah masuk tengah malam namun Mikasa masih belum bergeming untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk latihan berat yang akan di lakoninya esok hari.

Selain Mikasa, sosok Eren Jeager berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi saudara angkatnya duduk menikmati indahnya malam. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mikasa yang jelas tersirat rasa sedih dari mata Mikasa. Eren berniat untuk membiarkan Mikasa namun karena udara yang semakin dingin maka di abaikannya niatan itu dan ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Mikasa.

"Seorang wanita sendirian menatap bintang terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah yang di hadapinya, jika tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau membaginya pada ku ?" Eren pun duduk disamping Mikasa.

"Kau pasti memperhatikan ku dari tadi ya ? Mungkin akan ku ceritakan lain kali." Mikasa pun menaruh kepalanya di pundak Eren.

"Mau tidur bersama dengan ku dan Armin malam ini ? Sepertinya kau akan mimpi buruk jika tidur sendirian." Goda Eren.

"Terima kasih hanya saja aku ingin mengingatkan mu kalau aku tidaklah tidur sendiri karena ada Sasha dan Annie teman sekamar ku."

"Kalau seperti itu. Segeralah untuk tidur."

"Baiklah."

Pagi hari semua prajurit sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk berlatih. Mikasa dan Eren berada dalam satu grub dan dilatih langsung oleh Kopral Levi. Mikasa dan Eren pun menjalani latihan nan berat itu sampai sore hari waktu selesai latihan.

"Kopral apa anda mau saya buatkan kopi setelah anda mandi nanti ?" Tanya Petra yang merupakan anggota grub khusus dibawah naungan Kopral Levi.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mengantarkannya ke ruangan ku."

"Baiklah Kopral."

Setelah itu Levi dan juga Petra meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa yang masih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tatapan Mikasa kosong dan entah mengapa dadanya amat sangat sesak.

"Apa kau sudah dengan rumornya Mikasa kalau Kopral Levi dan Petra akan segera menikah setelah misi keluar dinding nanti ?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Eren, Mikasa pun meninggalkan Eren. Matanya amat sangat panas dan sewaktu-waktu butiran air itu akan turun dan membasahi pipinya dan jelas akan menarik perhatian Eren. Mikasa belum siap menjelaskan mengenai kondisinya pada Eren dan lebih memilih untuk menghindar.

Misi untuk merebut kembali dinding Maria di mulai, Mikasa dan Eren tidak berada dalam satu grub tentu saja membuat Mikasa sangat amat khawatir karena saudaranya itu suka bertindak bodoh tanpa berpikir panjang. Kekhawatiran Mikasa berkurang dua puluh persen saat mengetahui kalau Eren satu grub bersama pasukan khusus Levi, setidaknya ada yang bisa mengendalikan Eren saat ia bertindak bodoh. Begitu pintu terbuka, semua kuda berpacu dengan kencang keluar dari dinding dan mulai membentuk formasi.

Misi tersebut terbilang gagal karena banyak pasukan yang gugur. Mikasa sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Eren dan juga Armin, pasalnya informasi yang diterima Mikasa kalau ada Titan Female yang menyerang membabi buta dengan membawa beberapa Titan lain untuk menyerang pasukan yang ada. Grub Mikasa pun sudah sampai pada hutan pohon raksasa hanya saja Mikasa dan yang lain di minta untuk tetap berada di depan pintu masuk hutan.

Keadaan semakin memburuk, Mikasa pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari Eren. Pencarian Mikasa pun membuahkan hasil hanya saja ada pemandangan lain yang membuatnya amat sangat terkejut yaitu semua anggota grub khusus Levi tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Yang menarik perhatian Mikasa adalah sosok Petra yang sudah tidak bernyawa didekat sebuah pohon dan didekatnya berdiri Levi yang menatap Petra dengan tatapan kosong dan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Rasanya Mikasa ingin merengkuh sosok rapuh Levi itu namun tidak bisa karena Titan Female itu berhasil menculik Eren. Mikasa pun secepat mungkin mengejar Titan Female itu untuk menyelamatkan saudaranya. Saat Mikasa tengah berusaha menyelamatkan Eren, tubuh Mikasa terpental ke sebuah pohon dan beruntung sebelum menyentuh pohon itu ada sosok yang menariknya dan Mikasa pun selamat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Akcreman."

"Ko-kopral Le-Levi ?"

"Ikuti semua intruksi ku untuk menyelamatkan Eren."

"Ba-baiklah."

Misi telah usai semua pasukan sudah kembali ke dalam dinding dan Eren pun selamat walau Eren terlihat amat sangat sedih karena saat kembali ke dalam dinding mendengar cibiran pedas dari masyarakat. Mikasa membantu Eren untuk menyembuhkan semua luka-lukanya.

"Kau tidak menemui Levi ?" Tanya Eren.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"Kau tahu itu Eren ?"

"Temui dia, kematian teman-temannya sepertinya pukulan telak untuknya terutama kematian Petra."

"Sungguh aku tidak mau membahasnya Eren. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah."

"Kau menyerah saat ada kesempatan untuk mu ?"

Mikasa membawa secangkir kopi hangat untuk Levi. Perkataan Eren samat sangat terniang dalam pikirannya. Kesempatan. Benarkah ini kesempatan. Sungguh kalau benar ini kesempatan maka Mikasa menjadi orang yang amat terkasihani karena memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini, kesempatan berada di sisi Levi setelah Petra hilang selamanya dari sisi Levi. Mikasa sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Levi, hanya saja rasanya berat untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Memantapkan niatnya, Mikasa mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu itu setelah ada persetujuan dari si pemilik ruangan.

Levi tengah duduk di sofa dengan novel di tangannya. Mikasa bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di mata Levi. Bila Mikasa bisa menebak mungkin lingkaran hitam itu terbentuk karena Levi terjaga sepanjang malam karena larut dalam kesedihan kehilangan anggota grubnya terutama Petra.

"Kopi hitan untuk mu Kopral." Mikasa meletakan Kopi itu di meja tepat didepan sofa tempat Levi duduk. Levi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Mikasa. Mikasa sendiri hanya bisa diam karena terkejut atas perlakuan Levi padanya. Pelukan itu amat erat, Mikasa sendiri hampir kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan itu tapi tentu saja Mikasa enggan untuk meminta dilepaskan pelukan itu dari tubuhnya.

"Petra."

Seketika kehangatan itu luntur, Mikasa menjauhkan dirinya dari Levi. Tanpa sadar buliran air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Satu kata itu benar-benar ampuh menghancurkan pertahanan yang Mikasa buat. Mikasa pun memtuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum terlihat lebih bodoh lagi di hadapan Levi.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kejadian itu Mikasa menghindari kontak langsung dengan Levi diluar dari latihan rutin yang di jalaninya. Sebisa mungkin Mikasa untuk tidak berurusan dengan kopral muda itu, tapi semua tidak bertahan lama karena Mikasa diminta oleh Erwin yang merupakan komandan pasukan pengintai untuk menemui Levi karena mereka akan terlibat dalam sebuah misi bersama didalam satu grub. Mikasa sangat ingin menolak namun sayang, Mikasa harus bersikap profesional. Dengan enggan Mikasa pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kopral muda itu.

Saat didalam ruangan Mikasa melihat Levi sedang mengecek beberapa lembar kertas di meja kerjanya. Mikasa sendiri hanya berdiri untuk menunggu kopral muda itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti itu Mikasa ?"

"Sampai anda selesai dengan kertas-kertas itu dan memberi tahu saya mengenai strategi misi nanti."

"Duduklah dan kita akan bahas itu."

Mikasa pun duduk di kursi didepan Levi. Mikasa mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada misi yang akan dijalankannya. Levi sudah mulai menjelaskan mengenai strategi misi nanti, Mikasa pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Begitulah rencananya Mikasa, apa kau ada pendapat."

"Untuk saat ini tidak. Kalau tidak ada yang anda sampaikan lagi saya izin untuk keluar."

"Mikasa apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jean ?"

"Maaf kopral, menurut saya itu pembicaraan di luar konteks misi nanti dan itu masalah pribadi saya. Saya izin undur diri."

Belum sampai Mikasa pada pintu keluar, Levi menahannya. Mikasa sungguh benci kondisi saat ini, bagaimana pun pertahanan yang dibuatnya akan tetap hancur jika menyangkut perasaannya.

"Apa kau menyukai ku ?"

"Maaf kopral saya rasa anda sudah keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak suka dibantah. Jawablah."

"Tidak."

"Benarkah ?"

"Iya."

"Petra berarti salah."

"Maksud anda ?"

"Petra bilang kau menyukai ku."

Mikasa tidak tahu itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Tatapan Levi kali ini sangat hangat untuknya.

"Petra itu sahabat terbaik ku. Kedekatan kami malah menimbulkan rumor mengenai pernikahan, mungkin benar akan ada penikahan hanya saja pernikahan itu antara Petra dan Aurou. Petra banyak bercerita mengenai kau, dia bilang kau sangat menyukai ku. Aku ragu karena tiap kali aku bertemu dengan mu, aku tidak melihat rasa suka itu untuk ku."

"Maaf bila malam itu aku memeluk mu begitu saja, aku hanya masih berduka karena kehilangan sahabat terbaik ku dan juga regu terbaik ku."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang Mikasa."

Air mata Mikasa kembali terjatuh membahasi pipinya. Kali ini Mikasa tidak lari dan ia menangis sekencang mungkin didepan Levi. Kali ini bukan tangisan sedih namun tangisan lega dan bahagia.

"Ap-apa kau menyukai ku ?" Tanya Mikasa di tengah isakannya.

"Ya aku menyukai mu, selama ini bisa dibilang aku hanya gengsi mengungkapkannya."

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Aku juga menyukai mu pendek."

Levi hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Mikasa yang di luar ekspetasinya. Levi selalu mengira Mikasa itu orang yang amat sangat menjaga image nya namun ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mikasa masih menangis dan Levi hanya memeluknya.

"Say, I Love you Heicou."

"I Love You Mikasa."

Levi pun menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Mikasa. Hanya kecupan singkat nan manis. Mikasa sudah berhenti menangis dan memeluk erat Levi, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

"I love you too Levi."

**-end-**

**Bagaimana fic ini ?**

**Aneh ? Geje ? Atau apa ?**

**Silakan berikan review kalian :)**

**Sankyu :)**


End file.
